


【灿白】痣

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii





	【灿白】痣

缠绵通常持续很久，缱绻又深刻。

除去光滑洁白的肌肤，克制隐忍的姿态，氤氲柔软的呻吟，他的痣，同样令人沉醉着迷。

左手被十指紧扣地压在头顶，摩挲拇指上的痣，连指甲都红透。炽热的呼吸全部注入他的耳蜗，连同喘息一点不落，用舌尖来回舔舐耳骨，说着“还有哪里呢”这样游刃有余的轻佻话。

还有脸颊，鼻峰，嘴角。

细密的吻像软弱无力的雨丝，杂乱地下落。滚烫的相触，像飞跃时的云朵压陷。

挺拔的鼻子是山峰，倔强伫立在将人淹没的情潮之中。他的痣是散落的土壤，罕见的独立，又因而珍贵。肥沃的土壤助长万物生长。他的痣，就是这般潮湿柔软，引诱扎根。

微张的双眼盈满水光，眼尾发红。像游鱼，在水中摆尾，撞进了躁动的心。从尾椎骨开始到整个后背的酥麻感，愈发温和的起伏，令他压抑颤抖。

山峰与湖泊，尽存于他的脸上。

空余的手滑过侧腰，指腹掠过肿胀的乳首，最终在嘴角的那颗痣上停留。唇齿相依，急促的呼吸困于紧贴起伏的胸膛中。

前一次激烈性爱积累的液体，在此刻缓慢的抽插中，一点点溢出，附着在交合处，逐渐顺着大腿流下，覆盖到最后那颗痣——旁人未曾窥见过的，那颗大腿内侧的痣。

隐匿在衣物下的痣，潜藏了于黑暗中暗自萌动的欲望，在几轮交锋之中，全数泻出。

双手抚上带有粘稠液体的皮肤，更深入的撞击，把绵长的呻吟都撞碎，像丝线般散去，围绕连结的身躯，然后牢牢地束缚。

每一处肌肤与绒毛，每一个伤疤和痣，都牢牢地印入脑海，刻入血肉。

关于边伯贤的痣，朴灿烈一清二楚。


End file.
